Birthday Woes
by Aingeal0220
Summary: Youko waits alone for her friend to arrive and starts to muse about the past. Sei ends up with a having problems with gifts and cars.


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the characters from Maria Sama ga Miteru. I'm just a fan writing a fanfic. Please don't sue me.****  
**

**BIRTHDAY WOES**

Youko clasped both of her hands together and let out a sad sigh. She had been sitting on a little coffee shop for about two hours now. She was waiting, hoping, that the other person was still coming to meet with her. That the other person was going to keep their promise. She glanced at the drenched road back to her university. The sky has been sharing her silent tears, showering the rest of the town with gentle rain. Her gaze went back to the coffee cup just in front of her. Youko wondered if she had hoped too much. She wondered if she wished too much.

It only had been a year since she had left Lillian. There were memories she cherished. And memories she tried to repress. There were memories left for her to regret, and memories left just to wonder upon. As the warmth of the cup reached her palms, Youko stared sadly at the liquid inside it. She watched it swirl with her movements and her breath. There were many things she had left in Lillian. Sachiko, Yumi… And even though, it wasn't really in Lillian, Youko regretted leaving Sei who attended the university just next door.

Sei.

The blonde's eyes seemed to be the only thing Youko could think of. That gray shade which always haunted her dreams and her subconscious. Gray shades that often she hoped would look back at her in a way Sei had never looked at her before – With love. Youko let out a small laugh and stared back into the street just outside the window. Sei would never see her that way. She was just a meddler - A fiend. She was nothing more to the blonde. Sometimes it brought Youko to wishing she was someone else.

Shiori.

The name still lingered on Youko's mind despite the years that have passed - The woman who owned Sei's heart. The woman who still probably has the heart she longed for - The woman who will forever be Sei's love. She envied the woman when she had caught Sei's eye. Youko could only watch in the sidelines in grave pain as Satou Sei gave her heart to Kubo Shiori out in the open and then got broken into pieces. Pieces, Youko tried to pick up. Pieces, Youko tried to mend.

Youko rubbed her eyes and started to stand up. It was already passed three hours of the time she was supposed to meet her. Youko didn't want to hope anymore. She was tired. Her heart was tired.

But.

She knew though it was tired it would always care. It was its nature. It's destiny of some sort. It was her destiny to love from a distance then pick up the broken pieces thereafter.

* * *

Sei frantically drove in the rain trying to find a good shop to buy a gift. The occasion only came just once a year. She didn't want to look like she never really cared. She cared for the person deeply. She was thankful she met her, knowing her especially in her darkest hour. The person shared a part of her but it was something Sei could hardly pin point.

She meddled with her life. But Sei knew it was because her friend cared. Her friend cared not just for her but to everyone around her - Sachiko, Yumi, Eriko and the whole Yamayurikai. She was the big sister, the one they look up to. The perfect student, the perfect daughter, Mizuno Youko had no flaws that could make a student from Lillian be less than proud. She was Lillian's pride and joy. And Sei had to watch with her feelings hidden because it was how things were supposed to be.

The blonde hated to admit it, but Mizuno Youko meant a lot to her than she would ever show. She had held herself and her feelings so intact that even one look through Youko's eyes would mean nothing to the other yet everything to her. It was a silent promise. Knowing Marisa Sama would always be on her faithful watch, Satou Sei became contented on watching Mizuno Youko – Just watching Mizuno Youko depart not really knowing how she really felt.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a car's horn behind her. Apparently Sei forgot to move since the green light was now on. She let out a sigh and continued along the street looking for a shop. Just then, as the former Rosa Gigantea was about to just give up, her eyes were caught by colors of red.

"Perfect." Sei's eyes brightened up as she made a frantic u-turn.

* * *

"I could go, but what if she was just really late…" Youko mumbled to herself as she ran her hand through her hair.

The voice in her heart and her mind were arguing, whether or not she was still supposed to wait. There was a faint hope she had not been stood up. There was also fear that she already had been. The brunette sighed and closed her eyes.

Why was it difficult for Mizuno Youko to just find love on another?

She stared at the ceiling, but was oblivious to the fact that it had patterns. Her mind was drifting to the time she met Satou Sei – The time she had lost her heart without even realizing it.

Youko raised her hand and asked for another cup of coffee. Even if the day would end up like they have always been, Youko would not let the tears fall. She endured so much that she had become numb.

"Am I?" Youko asked herself staring out the window once more.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Sei yelled out loud.

She was already drenched and the rain was pouring a little bit harder. She looked at the flat tire and groaned once more.

Why should this happen at a time like this?

Sei sighed and took a good look at the red roses on the passenger seat. She tapped at the window of her car a few times and moaned.

There was no way she could even fix it since she had forgotten to provide the spare tire.

Sei gazed on the lonely street in front of her. She calculated and came onto a decision.

Sei took the flowers and placed them carefully under her coat. She breathed out and started walking towards her destination.

"Just a few blocks…" Sei mumbled as the rain poured.

* * *

Youko took one last sip and checked her watch. Sei was four hours late. Whatever the blonde wanted may have not been that much of importance since she didn't even call to cancel.

Youko felt a little used.

Very much disappointed.

She was hoping to spend the day with Sei. Instead, Youko had to spend the day with a few empty coffee cups. Youko tried her hardest holding back the tears.

Mizuno Youko doesn't cry.

Because if she did, no one would care.

No one would be her source of comfort.

She stood up and took her purse. She bowed down and thanked the owner for allowing her to stay that long. She was about to open the door when it swung.

Red roses were being held in front of her face.

"Gomenasai Youko. I had trouble trying to look for a perfect gift. By the time I found one my silly car broke down… I know you've been trying to remind me to check everything before leaving the garage… Gomenasai. I just wanted to get here on time but failed miserably. Gomenasai."

Youko knew the owner of the voice but could barely see because of the flowers which were at her face. She took the flowers from the person and held them tightly. She was surprised to see Sei bowing her head, looking at their feet. Her blonde hair was drenched and her clothes soaked. Youko stared at her gift and saw them dry.

"Sei…" She squeaked out the blonde's name.

Sei gazed up fearfully at the former Rosa Chinesis. She was her friend. And Youko meant to her more than that. She wished she could have swept her friend off her feet for only one time. She wished she had the courage to just say, 'I would want to be your everything.'

"Sei…" Youko spoke once more her eyes welling up in happy tears.

Sei just shot her the trademark Satou Sei grin. She knew by now she was forgiven for being late. To her surprise, Youko let go of the flowers and flung herself towards Sei. Youko's arms drape around the blonde's neck and whimpered.

She didn't care if Sei was soaking wet.

She didn't care if there were people watching.

Mizuno Youko, for once in her life, let go of her usual controlled self.

She buried her head on Sei's chest. She nuzzled her head and tears fell. Sei wouldn't notice, she thought to herself. She held on to the blonde and didn't let go.

Sei looked at the woman in her arms. Her dark hair covering her beautiful face, her arms warmly wrapped around her neck. Sei bravely brought her arms around Youko's waist and pulled her closer. She kissed the silky black her and smiled.

"Happy birthday Youko…"


End file.
